


Fire and Ice

by Voruto_Son_of_Boruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: IzuTobi Fluff, M/M, This is a series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto/pseuds/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto
Summary: A series of Izuna/Tobirama drabbles written for a dear friends birthday!





	1. The Furnace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yobirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobirin/gifts).



Tobirama should have realized this when he started courting the Uchiha. Most Uchiha have fire affinity and so they are either cold (Hashirama complained often of Madara’s cold hands holding him at night) or feverishly hot. Izuna Uchiha was no different. His dark haired lover was a literal furnace. He was also an extreme cuddler. On hot summer nights in Konoha, Tobirama would wake up locked in a hot, sweaty embrace.

 

Izuna was also a heavy sleeper. Now that Konoha was considered a secure living location, the Uchiha (and most other shinobi) were lulled into a sense of security. Sleeping deeply was safe and those who were not posted on watch took advantage of this. When Tobirama woke up in Izuna’s tight embrace, he learned quickly that this position would be permanent until the sun began to peep over the horizon.

 

Tobirama was a genius, but trying to figure out a method to avoid dying of heat stroke in bed while also not disturbing his relaxed lover was a challenge. Gradually, he subtly decreased the amounts of pillows and blankets on the bed to aid in keeping him at least relatively cool. Then, he started to keep a small pan of water stowed under his bed. He would quietly perform a wind and water jutsu to create a cool moist breeze on the hottest nights of summer.

 

Izuna could never know that his sleep habits were not conductive to Tobirama’s sleep. 


	2. Nya!

If anyone in the village (specifically Madara) claimed that Tobirama did not have a sense of humor, Izuna would tell them an abbreviated version of this story.

 

Like most Uchiha, Izuna was a cat person. Unfortunately, Izuna was also allergic to cats. This caused much distress for him. He wanted to adopt all the odd stray cats on Konoha’s streets, but could not. As soon as he even looked at a cat, his eyes started tearing up and his nose started running. Tobirama observed this silently and planned.

 

One day, Izuna came back from training the youngest Uchiha children in katon jutsus. His eyebrows were smoking a bit, but other than that, he was content and happy on this beautiful summer day. He opened the door and heard an ungodly screech.

 

“Nraaaa!” The noise came from the living room. He immediately assumed that Tobirama was in some sort of mortal danger and rushed to the living room only to behold the strangest scene. Tobirama was standing in front of the mirror, wearing  _ cat ears _ and seemingly trying to practice cat noises and postures. Izuna snickered and Tobirama swirled around, startled. “Dammit Izuna! It was supposed to be a surprise!”

 

Izuna was on the floor laughing. “No! No! Tobi-chan, make that noise again!” He was crying. Tobirama glowered.

 

“What noise?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“ _ The dying cat noise! _ ” Izuna was gasping for breath now.

 

“I was  _ trying _ to be your cat.” Tobirama pouted, looking very much like his older brother Hashirama.


	3. The Secondhand Shop

“Tobirama, why are your closets so empty?” Hashirama and Madara were over for dinner and as was his nosy habit, Hashirama was going through Tobirama’s closets. Tobirama shrugged.

 

“Clothing doesn’t just disappear,” Madara smirked and Tobirama gave him a glare. As the two were engaging in a staring contest, Izuna came out of the bathroom. Both Hashirama and Madara stared at him and Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Why is Izuna here at your house, Tobirama?” Hashirama asked innocently.

 

“And why was he in your...bathroom?” Madara inquired.

 

“Wait, wait wait…. You two seriously didn’t notice?” Izuna asked incredulous. “Tobirama and I have been together for months!”

 

“Together. As in…” Madara spluttered looking between the two of them. Hashirama grinned widely.

 

“I’m so glad my younger brother and my best friends younger brother are getting along so well!” Hashirama exclaimed, looping his arms around Madara and leading him towards the door. “Okay you two! Be safe! Madara and I will leave you to…. You know….”

 

Once they were gone, Izuna and Tobirama stared at each other. “They didn’t realize we were together?” Izuna laughed. “You’d think that since  _ they’ve _ been seeing each other since the village was founded they would have gotten the hints and clues we left. Though  _ your  _ older brother still calls his lover his ‘best friend’ so….”

 

“You know Hashirama is a special case…” Tobirama muttered. “Anyway, while I think it’s really cute that you wear my clothes and all, could you maybe try to return them? Or maybe just move in with me? I’m not running a secondhand shop.”


	4. Food Fight

“Izuna, here’s the last inarizushi that Mito and Touka made for us…” Tobirama stepped from the kitchen into the little garden off of their shared house.

 

“You can go ahead and eat it Tobi, I’m working on finishing this painting,” Izuna glanced up briefly at Tobirama and then back at his painting.

 

“No, you should eat it! It was for your birthday!”

 

“I told you I don’t want it…”

 

Tobirama stepped forward to shove it in Izuna’s mouth. Izuna flailed and fell on his canvas and paints. He stood up with a growl and glared at his spilled art supplies, then at Tobirama.

 

“Fight me and whoever loses has to eat the inarizushi,” Izuna exclaimed.

 

“Fine,” Tobirama was already setting down the plate and getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

_ Three Hours Later _

Izuna and Tobirama emerged from the bedroom, slightly disheveled with a few bruises and bitemarks. “Well, it looks like you won this time, Izuna….” Tobirama shrugged, “So I’ll have to eat the inarizushi…”

 

Madara was sitting next to the now empty plate staring at the two men with wide eyes. “You--you ate our inarizushi!” Izuna choked out, “We were fighting over it!”

 

“Yeah,  _ fighting _ .” Madara smirked.


	5. Grooming

“You two look like monkeys grooming each other. Tell me, does my younger brother have tasty bugs in his hair?” Madara strolled over to the porch where Izuna had his head in Tobirama’s lap. Tobirama was currently stroking his head. Izuna kicked out at Madara in an attempt to trip him, though Madara was too fast and dodged skillfully.

 

“Don’t try and tell me that you and Anija don’t do the same thing…” Tobirama mused as Madara walked out of earshot out into the village. “Hm?” His soothing stroking stopped for a moment.

 

“What?” Izuna looked a bit worried, “Did you actually find a bug? I swear I wash my hair regularly.”

 

“No… I just found a white hair,” Tobirama said, stunned.

 

“What?! Are you sure one of yours didn’t just fall out and land on mine?” Izuna sat up quickly and started picking through his own hair with his fingers. “I can’t get white hair before Madara... “

 

Tobirama stared at Izuna for a moment and burst out laughing. “You’re worried that you’re going gray before your older brother?! That’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

Izuna scowled at him, though his lips turned up at the corners (anything that made his lover laugh made him smile). “It’s probably  _ your _ fault I have some grey hair. After all we have been sharing… genetic material…” His scowl turned to a sly, flirtatious smirk.

 

Tobirama’s cackling grew louder, “Izuna, I hope you know that’s not how that sort of stuff works! Admit it, we’re all just getting older! I’m pretty sure Madara just dyes his hair to keep up his image anyway.”

 

Izuna laughed and suddenly stilled with a thoughtful look on his face: “Let’s prank our older brothers. They share shampoo right? What if we put bleach in it so they would get white hair too?”

 

Tobirama stared at Izuna...they both got up and crept into their brothers house. Unfortunately, Hashirama was there and ended up haranguing them about all the chores and all the burdens he carried for the village. He also had to tell them all about his granddaughter’s adventures and every other little thing Madara did that was so cute and awkward.

 

Later that evening, prank completely forgotten, Tobirama and Izuna fell asleep to the crickets chirping.


End file.
